Amusement Parks: Love, War and More
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: It's the end of senior year for everybody, and they're all going on a field trip to an amusement park! While having fun on school time is weird, the events that unfold just make it totally insane! This love war is ON! -SasuSaku-NaruHina-TemaShikaIno-AU-
1. Bus Time

**Amusement Parks: Love, War, and More**

**Chapter One- Bus Time**

**To: Saku-chan  
From: Ino-rose**

Omg Sakura! Sasuke is STILL checking u out!  
~*~

Sakura glanced behind her for a moment before she replied.

**To: Ino-rose  
From: Saku-chan**

No he's not; he's looking out the window….  
~*~

Ino rolled her eyes.

**To: Saku-chan  
From: Ino-rose**

Because once u turn around he looks out the window!

**To: Saku-chan  
From: WindScythe**

Hey, Sakura, Sasuke's checking u out  
~*~

Sakura huffed, but turned her head around. Sasuke was looking out the window just like she'd seen him before.

**To: WindScythe  
From: Saku-chan**

U and Ino need glasses. He's still looking out the window.

**To: Saku-chan  
From: WindScythe**

He was be4 u turned around!

**To: Saku-chan  
From: Ino-rose**

U need 2 surprise him! Turn around so fast he can't look away in time!

**To: Ino-rose  
From: Saku-chan**

Will u and Temari shut up! IDK what u 2 are trying to prove! So what if he's looking!

**To: WindScythe  
From: Ino-rose**

Saku-chan's in denial….

**To: Ino-rose  
From: WindScythe**

Tell me about it. Sasuke is SOO into her!

**To: WindScythe  
From: Ino-rose**

Hell yeah! Sakura's the 1 who needs glasses if she can't tell Sasuke likes her!

**To: Ino-rose  
From: Saku-chan**

I know u 2 are talking about me…SHUT UP!!  
~*~

Sakura put away her cell phone and looked out the window. She, and everybody else, currently rode on a bus. It was the end of their senior year of high school, and the tradition was that the seniors be taken to an amazing amusement park called Fun-in-Fireland. (Kinda a crappy name, huh? But the place itself is awesome!)

Br-brrng

Sakura sighed and prepared herself for whatever senseless text message Ino or Temari, who sat farther back on the bus, had sent. She felt slightly surprised, however, to find a totally different person.

**To: Saku-chan  
From: White-eyed Angel**

Hi Sakura  
~*~

Sakura smiled. _"Finally someone sane to talk to."_

**To: White-eyed Angel  
From: Saku-chan**

Hey, how r u doing?

**To: Saku-chan  
From: White-eyed Angel**

Alright…Ino and Temari keep saying Naruto is looking at me. ///

**To: White-eyed Angel  
From: Saku-chan**

U 2? They keep saying the same thing 2 me, only with Sasuke.

**To: Saku-chan  
From: White-eyed angel**

Well…Sasuke is looking at u.  
~*~

Sakura blushed slightly. She turned to the side and pretended to look into her bag. She glanced to the side through her hair, and, true to the three girls words, Sasuke was looking at her. But once she moved her head up in a position that could see him better, he whipped his head back to the window.

Br-brrng

**To: Saku-chan  
From: Ino-rose**

I TOLD U! I SO KNOW U SAW THAT!

**To: Saku-chan  
From: WindScythe**

Ino beat me 2 it, but u saw it! Sasuke is checking u out!  
~*~

Sakura decided to ignore the two messages, but the temperature rise in her face said otherwise.

**To: White-eyed Angel  
From: Saku-chan**

Hinata…

**To: Saku-chan  
From: White-eyed Angel**

Yes, Sakura?

**To: White-eyed Angel  
From: Saku-chan**

Why do we hang out with such romance-obsessed girls?

**To: Saku-chan  
From: White-eyed Angel**

IDK…. Ino just texted me and said Naruto was looking at me again.

**To: White-eyed Angel  
From: Saku-chan**

Don't worry; I think I know how 2 shut them both up.

**To: Ino-rose  
From: Saku-chan**

Hey, Pig, do u plan 2 make a move on Shika 2day?

**To: Saku-chan  
From: Ino-rose**

Shut up Forehead! And yes, I do, what's it 2 u?

**To: WindScythe  
From: Saku-chan**

Tema, do u plan 2 make a move on Shika 2day?

**To: Saku-chan  
From: WindScythe**

Probably, y?

**To: WindScythe  
From: Saku-chan**

Because Ino plans 2 make a move 2.

**To: Ino-rose  
From: WindScythe**

HEY! DON'T U THINK U CAN STEAL MY SHIKA!!

**To: WindScythe  
From: Ino-rose**

How'd u know? AND WHOSE SHIKA ARE U TALKING ABOUT!?! HE'S MINE!!  
~*~

Sakura smiled deviously, she could hear the texting battle Ino and Temari were having. That should keep her phone silent for a bit.

**To: White-eyed Angel  
From: Saku-chan**

Problem solved! They'll b warring all the way 2 the park!

**To: Saku-chan  
From: White-eyed Angel**

Thanks…but is Naruto really looking at me? ///  
~*~

Sakura smiled, Hinata was so innocent…so uncorrupted by Ino and Temari…at least hopefully it'll stay that way. If Hinata succumbed to their ways, she'd probably lose the only person she could have an intelligent conversation with…besides Sasuke or Shikamaru, but Shikamaru was so lazy and Sasuke's so…so…so staring-at-the-back-of-her-head obsessed!

Br-brrng

Sakura picked up her phone.

**To: Saku-chan  
From: Ino-rose**

STOP THINKING ABOUT MY MAN U BITCH!  
~*~

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

**To: Ino-rose  
From: Saku-chan**

Excuse me?

**To: Saku-chan  
From: Ino-rose**

Oops, heh, heh, not u Saku-chan…I meant 2 send that 2 Temari….

**To: Ino-rose  
From: Saku-chan**

I figured…just watch the ID…don't wanna send that 2 Shikamaru do u?

**To: Saku-chan  
From: Ino-rose**

Oh shiz…ur right! I'll be careful now…. Now excuse me, I have a texting fight to win.  
~*~

Sakura rolled her eyes and put away her cellphone. She glanced out the window. It would be another hour until they reached the amusement park.

Near the back of the bus, Sasuke stared at Sakura while she stared out the window. He couldn't explain why he couldn't help himself from staring, so proceeded to do so until he felt content…which may take a while.

Ding!

Sasuke glanced down at his cellphone. There was an incoming text message. He picked up his phone and read the message.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

If u keep staring at Sakura's hair u will probably scare ur eyes w/ pink 4 the rest of ur life.  
~*~

Sasuke rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

It's "scar" Dobe…and what do u care?

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

W/E!! I just don't want u 2 look at my hair and think it's pink!!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

Ignoring that mental image…why don't u just talk? U r sitting right behind me.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Talking is sooo out! Texting is the new thing!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

WTF? Shut up already.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Alright! It's cuz I'm bored!! OOH! Let's play I spy! Ummm…

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

U r such a child….

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

I spy something black!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

The road

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Nope!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

My hair

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Nope!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

The window frame

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Nope! Last guess!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

A backpack

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Nope! UR HEART!!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

…I'm going 2 slap u once we're off this bus….

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Dude…what r u a chick? Only girls slap!! TEME'S A GIRL!! I gotta tell Sakura!!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

Fine! I'm going 2 beat the shit out of u!! I am NOT a girl!!

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

2 late! I already sent it!!  
~*~

Sasuke cursed. He had to say something or WAY too many awkward questions would be asked.

**To: Saku-chan  
From: DarknessAvenger**

Don't listen 2 anything that Dobe is saying, Sakura.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: Saku-chan**

…WTF r u talking about Sasuke? Naruto hasn't sent me anything….  
~*~

Just then Sasuke heard Naruto snort as he held back his snickers behind him. He mentally cursed Naruto a thousand times over. He would get it so bad once they were off this bus.

**To: Saku-chan  
From: DarknessAvenger**

Disregard that….

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: Saku-chan**

Um…alright….  
~*~

Sasuke sighed with relief, he was safe.

Over near the front of the bus, Sakura looked over the recent messages skeptically.

"_What the hell was that about?" _She wondered. _"It must have been another one of Naruto's stupid pranks." _

Sakura sighed and looked back out the window. They were still a while away from the park. Who's to say what other form of insanity could take place in this time….

**Chapter one is done! Originally I had planned to have only one chapter where they're all on the bus, but I realized I had so many ideas for that certain time I had to change it into two chapters! Well…this should actually be a fairly long story, so brace yourselves! Hopefully I'll have it done before I restart school, but that's in less than a month and I still have other life-stuff to do that'll take me away from here! But I'll try my best! Oh, and did anybody know? The remake of Full Metal Alchemist (Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood) is probably coming to America!? That'll be so cool! The subs are awesome, but now I won't have to look away from the action to read the words! YES!! Later!! **


	2. Arrival

**Chapter Two- Arrival**

Hinata looked out the window and watched as plants and cars whipped past them on the bus. She glanced behind her and saw Naruto a couple seats down snickering, and Sasuke with an annoyed look on his face.

Hinata smiled, Naruto and Sasuke had such an odd friendship. Sasuke thought Naruto was just a big headache, but it never stopped his strong bond with the blond. Naruto was always a friendly person, and it showed through his eccentric personality, and his unwavering strive for success. Hinata really liked those qualities, and it explained why she always felt so drawn to him.

Hinata looked ahead; Sakura had her head down as she looked at some text messages. Sakura was very good friends with Naruto and Sasuke, though she normally hung out with girls, she fit in with the two boys very well. Naruto and Sakura had a strong bond almost like a brother and sister, and, though she tried to deny it, Sakura wished her bond with Sasuke would become something better than friendship.

Hinata glanced back at the boys again. Sasuke seemed to feel the same way about Sakura, however neither of them are aware of the others feelings, nor will they admit their own. Everyone close to them obviously saw it, since they always try to play matchmaker with the two. Though Hinata knew she'd just have to wait and see when either one would confess to the other. She hoped they'd be happy together someday.

Naruto's incessant snickers caught Hinata's attention again. She looked over at the blond and stared at him for a moment. She had always liked him, she knew that, but her shy nature and lack of knowledge of Naruto's feelings for her made her stay a safe distance away.

Sasuke looked up and caught Hinata's stare. He said something to Naruto that she couldn't hear, and Naruto stopped his snickers, looked up, and waved at Hinata with a big grin on his face.

Hinata whipped her head back down and stared down at her lap, her face reddened.

"It's easy to stare at someone when they're in front of you, but people will notice if you stare behind you."

Hinata looked up; Temari sat next to her on the bus. Temari glanced at Hinata.

"It's true." She stated.

Hinata blushed and fidgeted with the end of her shirt. "I-I know."

"Why don't you confront him today?"

"W-W-What?" Hinata stammered. "I-I could never! I don't even know what he'd say…I…I'm…."

"To nervous…?" Temari interjected. "That's why you grow a backbone and do it. You'll never stop being afraid if you don't stand up every once in a while."

Hinata looked out the window. "I know…."

Something that sounded like bells went off. Temari reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. She read over the text message she received, growled, and typed a furious message.

"I-Ino again…?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah…you know if you and Sakura didn't hang out with Ino so much I probably would have punched her out already…trying to take my man." Temari grumbled the last part to herself.

Hinata smiled, Ino and Temari were friends, but mention Shikamaru and they may as well be warring nations. She had no idea who would have the potential to win that battle. Shikamaru's too laid back to seem to want to think about relationships, and even if he had he sure doesn't show who he likes better. Hinata glanced behind her, in the seat right behind them Shikamaru napped against the window.

"But I have to say; at least Ino has the guts to let the one she likes know it; sound familiar, Hinata?" Temari grinned mischievously and looked back to Hinata.

Hinata blushed; she didn't know what to say.

Ting – saved by the message alert.

Hinata pulled out her cellphone and looked down at it.

**To: White-eyed Angel  
From: Saku-chan**

I'm guessing from ur reddened face Tema is talking 2 u about Naruto. Did this help stop the conversation?  
~*~

Hinata smiled, Sakura was truly a great friend to her, and the only one who won't try to push her and Naruto together.

**To: Saku-chan  
From: White-eyed Angel**

Yeah…u r right. Thanks for stopping it.

**To: White-eyed Angel  
From: Saku-chan**

No problem. Hey, Naruto's checking u out.  
~*~

Hinata blushed and turned her head around. Naruto had his cellphone out, texting obviously.

Ting

**To: White-eyed Angel  
From: Saku-chan**

Kidding, kidding. ;) But I wouldn't put it past him.  
~*~

Hinata blushed a deeper shade. Sakura may not try to push her and Naruto together, but she sure knew how to mess around with it….

Back where Naruto sat, he just finished typing a message, and sent it.

Bing. Naruto grinned, Sasuke received it.

Sasuke picked up his phone and read the message.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Hinata was looking at me!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

No duh, Dobe, I was the 1 who told u.  
~*~

"Oh yeah…." Naruto sighed in realization.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Do u think it means something?

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

If u r so curious, y don't u just ask her out today?

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

NO! What if she says no???

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

She probably won't…she definitely likes u seeing as she's the only 1 who will put up with u.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

I guess so…THEN U GOTTA ASK OUT SAKURA!!  
~*~

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly when he read the message, and his face felt hot.

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

Y?

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Cuz I know u looove her!!  
~*~

The blond would definitely be hit repeatedly when they got off the bus.

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

She'll just say no.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Well then, if she says no, it's over and done with, if she says yes u got urself a girlfriend! It's a win-win situation!  
~*~

Sasuke found himself stuck. It was true that if she said yes he'd get a girlfriend, but getting rejected was definitely not something he wanted.

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

I don't want 2.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Then I don't want 2 either!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

At least 4 u Hinata will probably say yes.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Well Sakura would probably say yes 2!!  
~*~

The hot feeling in Sasuke's face grew. He had to end this conversation.

Bing

Sasuke looked down at his cellphone for the new message.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

I spy something chicken.  
~*~

Naruto was pushing it…that much was obvious.

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

U, since u won't ask out Hinata.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Then I guess we're both chicken! Since I was talking about u!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

I am not chicken

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Well ur hair sure is! And so is the rest of u since u won't ask out Sakura!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

W/E Dobe….

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

I'll ask out Hinata if u ask out Sakura!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

Fine! Now shut up!  
~*~

Naruto was astonished at what he read, but once it really sunk in he started to laugh.

Sasuke didn't realize what he had just said until Naruto started to laugh behind him. When it sunk in, so did the turmoil.

"_Oh crap, I just agreed to ask out Sakura! Damn it! The Dobe won't let me go back on this, but I don't want to hear her say no. But if she says yes, I guess I'll be happy and it'll be worth it. But if she says no…. Argh, damn you Naruto!" _

Sasuke looked up and saw the back of Sakura's pink head. He had no idea what she'd say. Sure, they had been friends for years, but what if she wasn't ready to accept him as anything more?

Just then, the bus came to a halt. Sasuke looked outside and his heart sunk. They were there.

A teacher stood up and began to give everyone instructions. Sasuke didn't really hear anything due to the craze his mind was in.

And up in the front, Sakura had no idea of the events that would begin as soon as they stepped off that bus.

**And chapter two is done! I actually used that last line a little earlier until I realized the title was "arrival" so I had to make them get there…so there's a tiny stretch! Anyway…I've had a shocking realization…why didn't I start watching Naruto: Shippuden earlier!? I just started a couple days ago, and I'm blowing through it since I'm enjoying it so much! (And the Bleach episodes, but I started that a while ago.) Anyway, that's the second chapter! The third, obviously, begins our real situation. (And a lot less texting since people can talk face-to-face now.) Right…till then! **


	3. Racing

**Chapter Three- Racing **

Almost everybody took off like vicious dogs were on their tails once they were allowed into the park. Sasuke was one of the only people who simply walked. He kept a close lookout for a flash of pink that would indicate where Sakura had run off to.

When he found her, though, he didn't expect exactly _where _he'd find her.

Pink hair flew wildly as it rounded a corner…on a go-cart.

One of the last things Sasuke would have guessed was that Sakura would make a dash for the _go-carts_. But there she was, and she was winning, too!

Sasuke watched as Sakura maneuvered through the track expertly, and kept up a good lead from all the others. Sasuke also noted, not as surprised, that Naruto was in the race. He had to contain a laugh when Naruto tried to overtake Kiba and crashed into one of the bumpers. Some workers scooted out and fixed Naruto's cart, and the blond was off again, far behind the pack.

Sakura, not very surprisingly from her lead, won the race. She leapt from her seat excitedly, and hurried to get back in line. Sasuke decided to take this opportunity, and slid into the line right behind her.

Sakura turned around, and grinned when she noticed Sasuke behind her. "Sasuke, hey, did you see that last race?" She asked cheerfully. Sasuke had never seen her so excited.

"Yeah," Sasuke grunted in response.

"Did you see Naruto crash?" Sakura giggled as she seemed to remember the moment.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah…."

"Are you just going to say 'yeah'?"

"No."

Sakura punched his arm playfully. "So you're going to race?"

"That's what I'm in line for."

"Oh…yeah…right…I bet I can beat you!"

Sasuke's smirked deepened. "So what happens if I win?"

"Uh…I don't know…what do you want?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Well…" Sakura began as she turned to face the worker who would let her in. "Think about it during the race. That is…if you win!"

Everybody got into their carts. Sasuke took the one in front of Sakura, since she said she'd "give him an advantage". This seriously killed a part of Sasuke's pride…now he'd have to show her who was boss.

A worker stood up in front of everyone and explained the rules of the track. It was the usual: the number of laps, don't bump into anyone, or at least try not to, if you crash just wait until they fix you, and violations mean you're out of the race. With that, they removed the barricades, and everybody zoomed off.

For the moment Sasuke was in front of Sakura. He smirked, she shouldn't have given him the front seat. Sasuke looked up, there were only three people ahead of them. This would be too easy.

Sasuke stepped harder on the gas and quickly overtook the third person. The one in second blocked him from passing on a turn, and Sakura nearly slipped past him at that moment if he didn't swerve in front of her.

After a couple laps of struggles, Sasuke passed the second person. Now the only one who stood in his way was the one in the lead, but Sakura had stayed on his tail the whole time.

A while later the worker from before stood up and gave a signal that said there was only one lap left to the race. Sasuke pressed as hard as he could on the gas, and closed the distance between him and the first place racer. They made a turn that would lead them to the last stretch, but just as Sasuke overtook the racer and was about to win, a cart zoomed past and made it to the finish before either of them.

Sasuke stopped his cart. He was right behind the winner. He had a bad feeling in his gut about who sat in the seat before him.

The winner stood up, and the first things Sasuke recognized was a blob of shoulder-length pink hair, wild, sparkling green eyes, and a triumphant smile. Sasuke had lost at the very last second.

However, the only question is Sasuke's mind was whether or not Sakura would want something for beating him.

Sasuke unbuckled himself and stood up. He walked towards the exit where Sakura had already left, and stood on the other side, obviously waiting for him.

"I won!" Sakura exclaimed when Sasuke reached her.

"What do you want?"

"What…?"

"We bet, you won."

"Oh yeah…hmmm…what could I want from Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully as she spoke.

Sasuke could only imagine what Sakura would come up with. She'd bet multiple times against Naruto, and when she wins, she normally doesn't hold back. The last bet ended in Naruto running up and down their street in his boxers singing embarrassing rewrites to Christmas carols. Hopefully she will be merciful today.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't have you do anything bad or embarrassing since we are with our class and you didn't complain and ask for a best two-out-of-three." Sakura mumbled these things mostly to herself.

Sasuke internally sighed with relief. He would be spared…unless anything bad meant the horrible stuff and anything below that was still pretty bad. He just had to wait until she made up her mind.

Finally, Sakura snapped her fingers. "Alright, come here." She ordered.

Sasuke stepped closer to Sakura. She motioned to him to come closer, and soon he stood just inches away from her. The proximity made his stomach feel a little weird.

Sakura's actions surprised him beyond words. She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him down to her level, and kissed his cheek.

Sakura pulled away after a couple quick seconds. "Well, I'm going to find Hinata, later!" And with that, she was off.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded at what Sakura did. His hand unconsciously moved to his cheek, which felt much hotter than it did a couple seconds ago.

Bing!

Sasuke looked down and pulled out his cellphone. A new message had come in.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

DUDE!! DID SAKURA JUST DO WHAT I THINK SHE JUST DID!? DID SHE JUST KISS U!!?  
~*~

Sasuke sighed, not from Naruto's reaction, but because if he had seen it, it probably meant a few others did, too. Hopefully no fangirls or they'd either question Sasuke, or attack Sakura.

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

It was just on the cheek…. She beat me at the go-carts.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

HA! I TOLD u she liked u!!  
~*~

Sasuke didn't reply to Naruto's message, and put his phone away. He looked around; he couldn't see Naruto or Sakura.

Sasuke's hand went back to his cheek, which still felt a little warm.

Sasuke smirked. _"Well, at least now I have some hope." _

**And that's the end of that! Next up will mainly focus on the NaruHina and TemaShikaIno triangle! Sigh…let me tell ya, emotions sure can affect what you write. Just a few days ago I was all pissed off and started to write a fighting-fic, like I said I would in my profile, so that may be up soon, but I don't feel the drive to work on it like I did earlier when I was mad. But I think I'll still work some more on the fic, I have wanted to do a fighting one lately…so that'll probably be a disruption to the chapters of this. (Not in the time it takes, just that you'll see it while I'm still working on this.) Anyway, enough of my ranting, chapter four is on its way! **


	4. Dancing

**Chapter Four- Dancing**

Sakura searched the grounds for her shy friend, Hinata, but was surprised that she couldn't seem to find her anywhere. Though just as the thoughts of a kidnapping or alien abduction skipped into her mind, she found her.

And she stared open-mouthed for about two whole minutes.

Hinata swayed and shook her limbs and hips elegantly…on the machine for Dance Dance Revolution!

Sakura snapped out of her two-minute trance once the song ended, and the girl Hinata had gone up against stepped off the machine, thoroughly defeated. Sakura ran up to Hinata, who nearly jumped out of her skin when Sakura appeared.

"Holy crap, Hinata, I had no idea you could bust some moves!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped over to her dark-haired friend.

"O-Oh…yeah…we have it at home." Hinata explained. "It helps me pass the time."

"Why didn't you bring this out when we sleep over at your house?"

"I don't know…i-it never really crossed my mind."

"Ooh, imagine the look on Naruto's face when he sees you dancing! He's gonna fall for you faster than he can hit the ground!"

Hinata's face flushed. "S-Sakura…."

"Come on! You have got to show him! He'll be completely surprised! Guys love a girl who can dance!"

Hinata's face became even darker. "R-Really…you don't have to do anything."

"Oh, I won't." Hinata let out an internal sigh of relief. "I'll text Sasuke so he can bring Naruto by."

Hinata really looked as though she was about to pass out. She grabbed onto the metal railing located next to the machine to balance herself.

Sakura sighed. "Come on, Hinata, you've got to get a boyfriend some time. But I guess for now I'll just see what you've got, okay?"

"A-Alright…." Hinata stammered.

"Just let me put down my jacket." Sakura stated as she removed the jacket and placed it down.

However, while Hinata set up the game, Sakura opened her cellphone, shot out a quick text message, and grinned deviously before she turned to face off against Hinata.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Down near the go-carts, Sasuke stood around and watched the carts zoom past. His mind kept going back to the pink-haired girl who had beaten him, and then the feel as she kissed his cheek.

Bing

Sasuke looked down and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. His eyes widened slightly as he saw who sent him a message.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: Saku-chan**

Hey Sasuke, do me a favor and bring Naruto down 2 the arcade pleeease?  
~*~

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the message, but shrugged his shoulders and decided to oblige. He looked around for a moment and saw Naruto in line for the go-carts. He walked over to the blond and tapped his shoulder.

Naruto turned around and grinned. "Hey Teme, are you gonna race?"

"Come to the arcade with me." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto gave Sasuke a skeptical look. "But I'm almost to the front of the line. Just wait until after this rou—"

"Now," Sasuke interjected harshly.

"But why?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke hated having to explain things to Naruto. "Just come on."

Naruto sighed and slipped out of the line. "You owe me a round on the go-carts for this."

"Whatever, let's go."

The two made their way across the park until they reached the main building which housed the arcade. Naruto and Sasuke walked inside and looked around.

"So why are we here?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh shut up and just—holy shit."

"What, what's going on?" Naruto followed where Sasuke had been staring. "Oh wow…."

Naruto and Sasuke stared for a moment as they laid eyes on Sakura and Hinata dancing together on the Dance Dance Revolution game. Both appeared to be talented, but Hinata seemed to be winning, and that's what really caught them.

Naruto's face bubbled from his normal color, to pink, to a shade a little darker, and then to a shade of scarlet across his cheeks.

Sasuke patted Naruto on the back. "Looks like dancing is a must on your dates."

Naruto whipped his head to the side and frowned at Sasuke. "What are you talking about, Teme?"

"I just mean when you finally get the balls to ask Hinata out you can go dancing rather than eat at a ramen stand."

"Hey, I do so have balls!" Naruto retorted.

"As you'd say…I'll note you didn't deny you wanted to ask Hinata out." Sasuke smirked jovially.

"Teme…." Naruto grumbled.

"Hey guys!"

The boys looked up, Sakura and Hinata had finished their game, and Sakura was waving at the two while Hinata hid behind her.

Sasuke raised a hand. "Hey…."

Sakura motioned for the two to come up, and they did so. Sasuke had to suppress a blush as he walked closer to Sakura and saw she was panting and slightly red. She somehow still managed to look so good. Obviously they had played more than one round.

"So, did you guys see us?" Sakura asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, yeah, Hinata you're a great dancer." Naruto stated, but didn't look up at Hinata, who still hid behind Sakura with a deep red on her face that didn't have to do entirely with all the dancing.

"I know, right, she beat me every round." Sakura beamed, and stepped to the side to show Hinata.

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask why Sakura asked him to come by with Naruto, but quickly shut it when he looked from Naruto to Hinata and got the picture. That and Sakura shot him a glance that told him not to say anything.

"So what're you guys doing here?" Sakura asked innocently after a couple moments of silence.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Teme wanted to come." Naruto turned to look at his best friend.

Sasuke was silent. Sakura mentally cursed that he hadn't come up with something. "Well, now that you guys are here anyway, Naruto, why don't you play a round with Hinata?"

"W-What?" Naruto and Hinata stammered simultaneously.

"Because I know you can dance, Naruto. I want to see just how good Hinata is." Sakura explained.

"So what, you're just going to watch?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sakura answered, and grabbed Sasuke arm. "Sasuke, would you come with me? I want to get some food. I'm starved."

"Uh…okay…." Sasuke answered slowly.

Before anyone could say anything else, Sakura yanked Sasuke's arm, and the two were off.

Naruto looked to Hinata. "So…uh…you want to dance?"

Hinata's face was bright red. "S-Sure…."

Down with Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura stopped just out of hearing distance from where they left Naruto and Hinata.

"I can't believe you're trying to play matchmaker." Sasuke huffed. "I thought you were above the level of Ino."

"I am, I am, this is waaaay better than the time Ino threw the both of them in a closet hoping they'd start kissing." Sakura replied.

"I have to admit at least you're not forcing them."

"Exactly, I'm trying to make it appear as though ironic things are happening to get them together."

"You're lucky Hinata's too shy and Naruto's too stupid, or they'd probably call you out on it and make your plan backfire."

"That's why it's going so perfectly. Now who's buying?"

"Say what?"

"You think I was kidding about being hungry?" Sakura questioned. "No, I really am! I slept in and missed breakfast this morning!"

Sasuke sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll pay for mine if you pay for yours."

"Deal, wait…hey! We're just paying for our own then!"

"What, do you expect one to pay like a date or something?" The words just tumbled out of Sasuke's mouth, and once he was finished he wished he could take them back.

Sakura stared at him, and looked away for a moment. "Well…if you want it to be."

Sasuke had to contain his blush. "Hn…."

Sakura looked back to him. "Alright then, it's rock-paper-scissors to see who pays for our date! The one who doesn't just has to find a booth that'll let us see what Naruto and Hinata are up to!"

Sasuke smirked, he wouldn't call that a triumph yet, but he'd call it progress. Looks like speaking without thinking was a good thing; now if only the original master of that, Naruto, would get it together and ask out Hinata.

For now though, Sasuke has to pay.

**Alright, well…I got this done! I had to move the TemaShikaIno-ness to the next chapter. The NaruHina-ness just kept going on and on, and SasuSaku-ness here and there, but TemaShikaIno next definitely. Well, I had already explained what happened to me in my profile, for the past two days I've been with friends, and it would have been the same today if I hadn't thrown up…but thankfully now I feel a whole lot better! And it gave me time to work on this! (And catch up on a bunch of stuff on here….) Anyway, I guess now I need to get some thoughts straight for the fifth chapter…this should be a decently long story! Right, till the next chapter! (Or maybe my oneshot, I got farther on that, too.) **


	5. Patience

**Chapter Five- Patience**

Ino Yamanaka would not consider herself spoiled…she would just consider it as she gets what she wants. From the best dresses to the hottest personal trainers, she was used to getting anything that caught her eye.

And in her view, this should include Shikamaru Nara.

Over the years of high school, Ino had grown very fond of the lazy pineapple head. Unfortunately, her so-called friend Temari had done the same. Ino was no stranger to rivalry, having rivaled against many people for the affection of a guy. Sometimes she'd win, sometimes she wouldn't, but one thing was for sure, there was no way she'd lose this time! Especially not to Temari!

That's why Ino found herself shoulder to shoulder, and heel to heel with Temari as they frantically searched the grounds for their beloved Shikamaru.

Finally, they both came to a sudden halt as they spotted Shikamaru where else but with his best friend Choji at the food court.

Ino and Temari stared at the boy merrily for a moment, until they turned their heads and saw each other.

Ino immediately fumed. "Don't think you can win one over on _my _Shikamaru!"

"_Your _Shikamaru?" Temari hissed.

"Yes, he is." Ino responded with a triumphant grin.

"In your dreams, he doesn't even like you!"

"You mean he doesn't like _you_. I've known him longer!" Which was a true statement, Ino and Shikamaru had been in the same class since junior high; Temari just met him when she came to their high school.

"Yeah, long enough for him to realize you aren't right for him."

"Look who's talking! You practically cling to him during classes! No guy likes a girl who's clingy!"

"You're one to talk! Before you started liking Shikamaru you'd cling to any guy with good looks!"

"Tch, those boys were simply practice. Shikamaru is the only guy I'll ever have true feelings for."

"Yeah right, you say that about every guy you take an interest in! You once said that about Sasuke, but look now!"

"I was a child back then! I know now that he is meant for Sakura!"

"You said that stuff about Sasuke in sophomore year! That was two years ago! That's hardly a difference!"

"Yeah, well—holy crap, is that Naruto and Hinata dancing together!?" Ino exclaimed, and pointed in a direction behind them.

"Say what?" Temari jumped and turned around to look.

Ino grinned and silently snuck off to the booth Shikamaru sat at.

Temari looked around and gasped when she spotted Hinata and Naruto on the DDR machine, and it looked like Hinata was winning! She couldn't believe what she saw—and Ino's gone!

Temari whipped her head around, and stared, shocked, at what she saw. Ino had made her way over to Shikamaru's booth, and she was obviously talking to him.

"_I am going to kill that little…!!" _Temari mentally yelled before she started to stomp over to the booth.

"So, Shikamaru…." Ino drawled in a flirtatious tone. "You want to play some games?"

Shikamaru looked up at her with a bored expression on his face. "Do I have to?"

"Awe, Shikamaru, of course! That's why we're all here, isn't it?"

"I just came here to eat!" Choji stated as he devoured one of the three pizzas he had ordered.

Ino ignored Choji and kept her gaze on Shikamaru. "So what do you say? You want to play some mini-golf maybe?"

Shikamaru sighed, but stood up. Ino beamed happily.

Temari suddenly rammed into the blond, and knocked her to the side.

"Hey Shikamaru, where're you heading to?" Temari asked.

Ino came up from behind Temari and wrapped her in a headlock. "He's going to play mini-golf with _me_!"

Temari's eyes lit up. "Mini-golf you say? Mind if I join?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and began to walk out of the food court. "If you want to."

Ino released Temari and started to follow after him. She stopped for a second and looked back to Temari. "Do what you want, but I'll beat you in the game of mini-golf _and _love."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Give me a break; I'll be beating _you _in both." And she followed the two out of the court.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Down at the mini-golf course, the three stood at the first hole. Ino was up first, and carefully lined up her shot.

Temari sighed. "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to do something?"

Ino scoffed. "Well sorry if you're in a hurry. I happen to be the master of patience."

"Master of my ass," Temari huffed.

"I'd rather not be." Ino retorted, and finally hit her ball.

The purple ball rolled down the green aisle towards the hole. Ino beamed, she thought for sure she'd get a hole in one. Temari glared at the ball, willing it to stop; there was no way she'd be beaten by Ino.

Suddenly, as if it heard Temari's threats, it curved off slightly and came to a stop.

Ino's jaw dropped. "What, that's not right! It was supposed to be a birdie!"

"Well, I guess you're just bogie material; now out of the way." Temari ordered.

Ino glared at Temari, and stepped aside. Temari placed down her yellow ball, and lined up her shot. She hit the ball, and it rolled right for the hole. It passed Ino's and kept going. Temari grinned, she would make it.

At the last second, however, it swerved around the hole, and came to rest just on the edge.

Temari stared dumbfounded. "What, but that was so close!"

Ino grinned. "Looks like you fit in the bogie category, too."

Temari grumbled curses at Ino, and walked away to let Shikamaru through. He had a red ball that he put down, lined up, and hit quickly. It rolled in a straight path down to the hole, and easily sunk in. He had a hole in one.

"Birdie!" Temari exclaimed.

"Oh, you're so great at this Shikamaru!" Ino giggled.

Temari elbowed Ino. "Hey bogie, you're up."

Ino shot a glare at Temari and went to her ball. She took her time once again to line it up, and managed to hit it in.

"What do you know," Temari jeered, "you may take forever, but at least you can stop ogling at guys long enough to aim for the hole."

Ino glared again. "At least I proved I have patience. Unlike someone else I know."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm just faster. This shot is mine."

With that, Temari walked over to her ball, and simply tapped it into the hole.

"So Shikamaru's in the lead, and me and Ino are tied." Temari stated.

Shikamaru nodded, got his ball, and made his way over to the next hole. Temari and Ino followed suit.

The game continued on for quite some time. Finally, the last hole was finished, and Shikamaru tallied up the scores.

"Looks like I won…." Shikamaru stated as he looked at the numbers.

"Oh, I knew you'd win, you're so great at this!" Temari and Ino said simultaneously before they turned to glare at each other.

"So who's second?" Temari asked.

"No one really…you guys tied." Shikamaru answered.

"What, tied?" They both exclaimed.

Shikamaru showed them the score card. Shikamaru had a twenty-two, and both Ino and Temari had thirty-eights.

Temari and Ino turned to glare at each other again. Neither was happy with the score.

"Well then, does anyone want to go where I want to right now?" Temari offered, not taking her glare off of Ino.

"Depends, where are you going?" Ino questioned.

Temari grinned. "I'll show ya, you want to come Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, whatever…."

Temari beamed and led them both off the course.

Ino stared at the place Temari had brought them.

"Are you serious!?" Ino asked.

Temari sneered at Ino. "What, are you scared?"

Ino scoffed. "Yeah right, this is nothing!"

Shikamaru huffed. "What a drag…. Let's go."

All three of them stepped forward, and made their way to the back of the line to a huge roller coaster.

**And we end it here! I know, this chapter was entirely TemaShikaIno-centric, but we didn't get to see much of them in the last four chapters, so I had to do something! Next up it'll be back to a mix. It'll probably start with TemaShikaIno again, and then like…NaruHina or something. Whatever comes to mind! I am amazed…I'm typing while occasionally barely glancing at the board! (Random, yes, I know, but it's a random accomplishment!!) Anyway, eh…sixth chapter at some point. I will TRY to work on it quickly, but…as I said in my profile I'm reading a 50 chapter Bleach fanfic right now! And it's really good! Oh, and I also started up a new oneshot. It's laugh out loud funny!! And yet also soon to be romantic. Well, hope you people enjoyed! More coming soon! **


	6. Ups and Downs

**Chapter Six- Ups and Downs**

Ino stared in shock at the huge roller coaster before her. She had never been a huge fan of them, but one look at Temari's face and she could care less. Temari knew Ino was uncomfortable, and that made her grin with soon-to-be triumph. Ino wouldn't let Temari be alone with Shikamaru, even if it did make her scared out of her wits to keep it from happening.

Temari beamed, all she had to do was get Ino sick to her stomach, and Shikamaru would be all hers. She had always loved roller coasters, and could always take the effects they had on people.

"So, Shikamaru, do you want to ride?" Temari asked sweetly.

Shikamaru sighed. "Whatever…."

"Great, let's go!" Temari exclaimed, and, much to Ino's chagrin, grabbed Shikamaru's hand to lead him over to the line for the ride.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ino called, and ran to catch up with the two.

When she arrived where the other two had stopped at the back of the line, she made sure to run into their locked hands, effectively breaking Temari's grasp.

Temari glared at the blond. She knew her action was on purpose, and she'd make her pay.

"Oh, I thought you were _scared _of roller coasters, Ino." Temari grinned maniacally. "Didn't you _throw up _on your date the last time you rode one?"

Ino stared, mouth agape, at what Temari said. She had told her that and then made her swear not to tell! Obviously she had made a mistake, now it was really on.

"Oh, sorry, well if it does happen I'll make _sure _it goes in a different direction."

Temari and Shikamaru gave her a slightly odd look. Ino suddenly realized what she said, and turned away quickly.

"_You may have won the battle, but the war is _not _over!" _Ino fumed.

Temari snickered at her victory. She definitely had the upper hand at the moment.

"Next up!"

They all turned to the front and saw they would be on the next cart. Temari's smile never faltered, Shikamaru looked as bored as ever, and Ino drew in a deep breath before putting on a determined face. She wasn't done with yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow, they're still going at it." Sakura sighed.

"Naruto probably just wants to win once." Sasuke responded. "But at least they're getting bonding time."

Sakura took a bite out of her pizza and smiled. "Yeah, at least."

Sasuke and Sakura currently sat at a booth, eating some lunch as they watched Naruto and Hinata play round after round on the DDR machine.

"Honestly, aren't they just so adorable together?" Sakura grinned.

Sasuke looked away. "Well…a guy wouldn't say 'adorable'."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't worry; there are no guys around to hear any feminine remarks from you."

Sasuke cheeks felt hotter than usual. "I still wouldn't…."

"Right, right, you're a _guy; _you would _never _say anything a girl would."

Sasuke turned back to Sakura. "Who said I wouldn't?"

"You just did."

"I say some things that you say."

"Yeah, because it's gender-neutral; face it Sasuke, you are confused!"

Sasuke gave her an odd look. "How'd being confused get into this conversation?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "You're such a guy. You wouldn't understand."

Sasuke stared at the girl across the table from him. "And why wouldn't I?"

Sakura sighed. "Never mind…are you going to eat something?"

"Maybe if you give me some of your pizza," Sasuke responded.

Sakura pulled her food closer. "What do I get? I paid for it."

"I'll be your best friend."

"You _are _one of my best friends."

"I'll actually help you in trying to get Hinata and the Dobe together."

Sakura considered this, and then she shoved the plate of slices out. "Alright…but if you just stand there and say it makes you involved, you owe me a slice."

Sasuke nodded his head absentmindedly and reached out for a piece of the pizza.

"So what're we going to do…?" Sakura asked. "Sure we're giving them bonding time, but how do we get them together."

"Don't ask me, I'm not a matchmaker." Sasuke replied.

"Okay, hand over that pizza if you're not going to help." Sakura demanded, and held out her hand.

Sasuke took a bite out of it. "You still want it?"

Sakura gave Sasuke a half-glare, and kicked him from under the table. Sasuke jerked at the action.

"Damn, I was kidding. I'm just not good at this stuff." Sasuke grumbled.

"So is that why you're still single?" Sakura beamed deviously.

Sasuke looked away and took a slightly more vicious bite of his pizza than necessary. "Maybe…or maybe it's because I don't like anybody."

Sakura frowned. "Seriously…?"

"What's it to you?"

"I care about the thoughts of my friends."

"…Well I said maybe…."

Sakura grinned. "So you _like _someone!?"

Sasuke continued to look away. "I said 'maybe'."

"So you're confused about your feelings?"

"No…I mean maybe I do and maybe I don't."

"So you _are _confused!"

"Only with your girl logic."

"It's called woman's intuition."

"I think it's defective. You may want to trade it back in for a refund."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Be serious, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. Sakura looked up at Naruto and Hinata. It appeared they had just finished a round. She could only imagine what was happening up there.

Up at the DDR game, Naruto huffed as the song ended. So far the score was Hinata- five wins, Naruto- zero. He looked up at the girl beside him, she was panting a little from all the dancing. He really couldn't even begin to imagine how Hinata got so good at dancing.

Hinata looked over at Naruto, who straightened up immediately and cleared his throat when he noticed her looking.

"Uh…yeah, looks like you win again." Naruto stated.

Hinata smiled and blushed a little. "I-I guess."

Naruto suddenly gave her one of his signature grins. "Wow, Hinata, you really are amazing at this! Where did you learn how to play?"

Hinata blushed a little more and started to twiddle with her fingers. "I-It's at my house…I normally p-play it t-to pass the time."

Naruto's grin broadened. "You've gotta invite everyone over some day so we can have a competition or something! I'm sure you'd be kicking some butt!"

"O-Oh…I don't know…maybe…maybe you'd be beating people. Y-You're very good."

Naruto looked away for a moment as his cheeks began to feel a little hotter than usual. "You think so?"

Hinata looked away as well to blush. "Y-Yeah…I'm sure."

Naruto suddenly reached out and pulled Hinata into a hug. "Oh, you're so nice! You know that, Hinata?"

Naruto didn't get a reply. He stood there with Hinata in his arms confused for a moment. Finally, he pulled her away. Hinata's head lolled limply to the side.

"Gah! Hinata speak to me! Hinata!"

Down with Sasuke and Sakura, they watched the scene unfold. Sakura almost squealed with joy seeing Naruto hug the shy girl, but her happiness faded when she realized Hinata had fainted.

"Looks like this'll be harder than we anticipated if Hinata faints so easily all the time." Sasuke announced.

"Oh Hinata…you poor, overly shy girl…we better help them out." Sakura sighed as she stood up from her seat.

Sakura walked past Sasuke, who stood and watched her head towards the odd couple for a moment.

Sasuke sighed. _"I have to ask out Sakura for Naruto to ask out Hinata…if only she knew _that _was the help they needed." _He then proceeded to follow after his pink-haired companion.

**I. Am. COMPLETED!! I have finally accomplished getting my hands on the two things I've wanted most! I finally got a portable CD player! (I'm old fashioned like that, so sue me you iPod/MP3 owning people!) And I finally got a pair of fingerless gloves!! (I am a freak like that…but they have metal Leaf Village templates on them! How kick ass is that!?) I am now content…and I was quite happy to work on this! (While I wear my gloves and actually listen to a CD on my player.) Fwa ha ha!! Now…I just need a title to this chapter…I'll come up with something…then all my readers will know of my happiness! (Though I'm not going to say I'll try to work on the next chapter, because that seems to be my curse that makes me procrastinate on it!!) Right then, over and out!! **

**Oh, and I was thinking of having a winner to the TemaShikaIno triangle. I already know what'd happen/who'd win, but I just want you peoples opinions on whether or not I should show a winner, or just keep it at a tie/mystery. **


	7. Showdown

**Chapter Seven- Showdown**

Ino, Temari and Shikamaru boarded onto the roller coaster cart. Ino felt her stomach squirm, and hoped she wouldn't throw up. That would probably obliterate her chances at Shikamaru, and give Temari free reign to hold it over her head for life. She kept a calm face, and she was determined to beat Temari at her own game.

The three were strapped in, given safety regulations, and prepared for the cart to lurch forward at any second. Ino took in a deep breath before the ride began.

Everything started out slow as usual, and everyone was deathly silent in anticipation. Ino looked to the side, Shikamaru was next to her, and Temari was on the other side of him.

Ino smiled, maybe she could score some points before the ride picked up. "Would you mind if I grabbed onto you in case I get scared, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Whatever…let's get this over with."

Temari wrinkled her nose, fully aware of Ino's plans. She was suddenly hit with an idea to crush them. "Awe, are you really scared of a little kiddies ride, Ino? Sit back and watch how a real pro rides these things."

Ino glared at Temari. "Then I guess we should see if we can find one to watch."

Temari scoffed, but said nothing as they suddenly lurched forward at a tremendous speed.

The coaster sped up as it took a sharp left turn, and Ino banged into the side as it took a sharp right following that. They spun around and were met by a sudden climb to the top of a hill. People screamed in joy and terror as they descended down the hill and spun off to the right.

Ino was feeling nauseous from the spins and twists, and could feel the breakfast she ate coming back up her throat. She glanced to the side; Shikamaru looked as bored and normal as ever minus his hair which flapped around in the wind. Temari had a crazy grin on her face, and occasionally let out a joyous yelp as the cart lurched and swerved around the track.

The ride took them up another hill, which they descended down at a great speed, and spiraled around until the cart began to lose momentum, and came to a stop back at the entrance.

Ino was pretty sure she was about to barf, but held it back as the safety bar came up and everyone began to exit the ride.

"Feeling dizzy, Ino?" Temari asked from behind.

Ino turned to look at her blond rival. "Not really, how about you?"

Temari beamed. "I could do that all day."

Shikamaru came up behind them. "I'm going back to hang out with Choji. I've had enough of this."

Ino felt an uncomfortable lurch in her stomach. "I'm going to go somewhere else."

Temari looked from Ino to Shikamaru. "Can I come with you, Shikamaru?"

Ino's eyes widened, she should have expected that. But she knew she couldn't go with them in her condition.

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine…" and the two were off.

Ino watched them go for a moment, and then quickly turned to find the nearest bathroom. She had to be quick, or Temari would win for sure.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hinata…Hinata…Hinata…." Naruto called to the unconscious girl in front of him.

"Naruto, give her some breathing room." Sakura ordered at the blond who hovered above Hinata.

Sasuke came up to the two. "I got a fan." He said as he held up a green piece of plastic with folded paper inside.

"How'd you get a fan?" Naruto asked as Sakura took the fan, opened it, and blew a steady stream at Hinata's face.

"They had them at a prize booth inside. I just had to get some tickets from the arcade games."

"Wow…Teme and fun things…who'd have thought!" Naruto snickered.

"Shut up, Dobe."

"Why don't you, Teme!"

"Both of you shut up!" Sakura interjected fiercely. "I think she's about to wake up."

The boys moved closer to Hinata and Sakura. Hinata's eyelids began to twitch as she came to.

"Hinata!" Naruto cheered as said girl sat up.

"W-What happened?" Hinata stammered.

"I don't know…I just hugged you and suddenly you were out!" Naruto explained.

Hinata's face reddened. "O-Oh yeah…I remember now."

Sakura handed the fan to Hinata. "Well…now that that's all done and taken care of…why don't you two go eat something? I'm sure all that dancing has made you guys hungry."

Naruto grinned and rubbed his stomach. "Yeah! I was gonna suggest that! I'm starved! What about you, Hinata?"

"Oh…uh…yeah…I'm pretty hungry."

"Then let's go everybody!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You two can go. Sasuke and I already ate." Sakura stated.

"Alright…let's go, Hinata!" Naruto declared, and motioned for the shy girl to follow him.

Hinata nodded her head and began to follow Naruto. She looked over her shoulder at Sasuke and Sakura. "W-We'll see you two later."

"Have fun!" Sakura called after the two.

Bing!

Sasuke looked down at his cellphone. He had a new message.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing **

U still gotta ask out Sakura!  
~*~

Sasuke frowned at the message.

"Who's it from?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sasuke looked over at the pink-haired girl, making sure she couldn't see the message. "Hn…the Dobe…he must be running and texting."

"In which case he probably ran into a wall and is on the ground right now." Sakura sighed.

"Probably…."

"What'd he say?"

"What? Oh…nothing…just Naruto stuff."

"Oh…okay…."

Sasuke looked down at his cellphone and shot Naruto a quick text.

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

I will while ur eating…so u gotta ask Hinata 2.  
~*~

Sasuke sat down next to Sakura on the bench Hinata had been laying on.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…play I spy." He said the last part with obvious sarcasm.

"Alright, I'll go first!" Sakura agreed, much to Sasuke's surprise. "I spy something…yellow."

"Someone's shirt."

"No."

"The rule board for mini-golf."

"Nope."

"…The sun?"

"It's only yellow in crayon drawings! There's a yellow butterfly on that leaf over there." Sakura answered as she pointed to a plant that had the mentioned yellow butterfly on it.

"My turn…I spy something brown."

"A tree."

"Which one?"

"That one," Sakura pointed at a random tree.

"…Damn you're good."

Sakura giggled. "I am a master at this game! Okay…I spy something…strange."

"But Naruto's not here."

Sakura laughed. "Something strange that's not Naruto."

"…I don't know."

"Your hair!"

"My hair is not strange."

"It practically defies gravity! How do you do it without gel?" Sakura questioned as she poked her fingers through the ends of his spiky hair.

"I usually don't let people do that…and if anyone's hair is strange it's yours." Sasuke defended.

"At least mine's natural!"

"So is mine."

"Then I guess we're a strange, matching pair!"

Sasuke looked away at the word "pair".

"…What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"…No…come on…let's do something else."

"Like what?"

Sasuke looked around and his eyes suddenly landed on something that gave him a good idea.

"You want to make another bet?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura beamed. "Like what?"

Sasuke looked at the smiling girl and smirked. "You. Me. Go-carts."

Sakura's smile turned into a devious grin. "You're on, Uchiha."

**Ta-dah! We are coming to the close of AP:LW&M! I plan to end this in the next chapter! I finally have ideas on how to end all the couplings…except NaruHina. I still have to come up with something. Well, I am amazed…I wrote this entire chapter in one sitting…on paper. Then I had to type it all up! But I'm amazed I hit my average mark for a chapter length! (Well, it's a little short, but at first I thought it'd be too long!) I got it good! I've been busy for quite a while…I actually did the first writing at a friend's house while we were bored. Anyway, chapter eight coming up when I can! **


	8. Results

**Chapter Eight- Results**

Ino stumbled out of the bathroom with her hands over her stomach.

"Argh…I hate throwing up…I need something for my stomach…ugh, and the taste in my mouth." Ino grumbled as she walked away from the bathroom and towards the food court.

Ino came up to the doors to the food court, and entered with the most aloof expression she could manage so Shikamaru or Temari couldn't tell that she was feeling sick.

But then she realized…Shikamaru and Temari weren't there.

Ino looked around frantically and soon spotted Choji sitting alone as he ate some food. She made her way over to him and practically slammed her hands onto the table.

"Where're Shikamaru and Temari?" Ino demanded.

Choji ate a bit more, and then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…they never came."

Ino's eyes widened. They never came? Then where were they?

Ino reached out and grabbed some of the pizza Choji had.

"Hey, that's mine!" Choji growled.

"Deal with it, I need it." Ino snarled in return, and began to furiously eat the slice as she made her way out of the food court in search of the missing pair.

Ino walked past the Ferris wheel, the go-carts, mini golf, and even searched the arcade, but she couldn't seem to find either of them.

Suddenly, Ino heard something hit the ground behind her. She leapt in surprise and whipped her head around. She quickly relaxed; it was just Temari's bag.

…Temari's bag? Ino crept over to where the bag had fallen from, which was a small hallway that leads off to a staff members only room. She peeked around the corner, and what she saw surprised her greatly. Without a word, Ino ran from the sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ha, ha, ha…I swear…Teme is SO clueless." Naruto laughed.

Hinata giggled. "I-I guess so…."

"He doesn't even realize that Sakura's been dropping so many hints that she likes him. He's been freaking out all day thinking that he'd ask her out and get rejected."

"Well…Sakura's k-kind of felt the same way."

"She's trying to ask him out; how the hell do they keep failing?!"

"W-well, I don't know if she's been trying to…b-but I know that she's been thinking about it…."

"Hmph, and Teme called _me_ stupid…." Naruto grumbled.

"W-what?"

"Oh, nothing," Naruto suddenly grinned, "hey, since we're done eating, do you want to play some more DDR?"

"O-oh…alright…." Hinata agreed, and stood up with Naruto.

The two walked over to the arcade section to the waiting DDR machine. Both took their positions and set up the game.

The song began and the two started dancing. (A/N: Okay, it's pretty much nothing but moving your legs, and I can't think of anything, so let's carry on.)

Naruto stood and watched as the scores tallied up.

Player one: (Naruto) 1709320  
Player two: (Hinata) 1928403

"Ah, I barely lost!" Naruto exclaimed.

"W-well, you're still very good." Hinata stammered.

Naruto grinned at the shy girl. "They should give out prizes for being that good!"

"O-oh, I don't know…i-it doesn't really matter."

"You should! I know! Close your eyes."

"R-really, it's alright."

"Come on! Close your eyes!"

"A-alright…." Hinata closed her eyes.

The next second something touched her mouth, something soft and warm. Hinata's eyes snapped open, and Naruto was _much_ closer than she remembered.

It was obvious what was happening, but the real shock came when Hinata did the boldest thing she's done in…ever. She kissed Naruto back and even wrapped her arms around him. Naruto tensed up for a moment, but quickly fell back into it, and moved his own arms around Hinata's waist.

"What the hell, why is _everybody _making out!?"

Naruto and Hinata broke apart to see Ino staring dumbfounded at them.

"Everybody?" Naruto inquired.

Ino groaned. "First I see Shikamaru and Temari, now you two! What is this world coming to!? Where's my man to make out with?!"

Naruto and Hinata shrugged their shoulders. Ino let out another groan, and then took off out of the arcade and back outside.

"So…" Naruto drawled, "Does this mean we're…together?"

"I-if you want us to be…." Hinata answered.

Naruto grinned broadly. "Ha, ha! I beat Teme! He was supposed to have asked Sakura out already!"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…come on, let's go see if we can catch the moment when Teme finally asks out Sakura."

Hinata giggled and blushed. "Alright…."

~*~*~*~*~*~

With Sasuke and Sakura, the two had just reached the front of the line for the go-carts, and they'd be in the next race.

"So, are you ready to lose, Sasuke?" Sakura giggled.

"Hey, maybe I'll get lucky." Sasuke responded.

"Well then, let's see how lucky you are drag queen Uchiha." Sakura beamed as they were allowed onto the track.

Sasuke and Sakura took their seats, this time right next to each other. A worker did the same thing as before with explaining the rules and all the other things, and they were let loose. Sasuke's row was allowed first, and then Sakura's. Sakura stepped hard on the gas to close the gap between her and Sasuke.

Sakura quickly caught up to Sasuke. She smiled; she had chosen a good cart. Sasuke didn't seem to be aware that she had caught up, as he appeared to be too focused on a racer in front of him.

On a turn she swung wide and came up right besides Sasuke. He finally looked over and when he noticed her his eyes widened.

Sakura smiled, waved at him, and then pulled ahead on the next turn. Sasuke frowned, he had to win this!

Sasuke looked up; they still had three laps left to the track. He had plenty of time to try and overtake Sakura. He rounded a corner and came very close to the back of Sakura's cart. He smirked, and knew he could do it.

The pair stayed like that for another lap and a half until Sasuke decided time was pressing and he had to hurry up. Just as a worker stepped up and gave the "last lap" signal, Sasuke pressed the gas as far as it would go, met up with Sakura, and zipped past her.

Sakura stared amazed for a moment. Sasuke had just overtaken her! And with them being on their last lap and coming so close to the finish, she knew she was actually about to lose.

Sakura's thoughts were correct as a worker blocked off the path, and Sasuke was the first one to move into the rows in first place. She came up right behind him in second.

Once everyone made it into the rows they were allowed to leave. The pair stood and walked off the track without a word.

Sakura ran up to Sasuke. "So, you won."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah."

"So what do you want, since we bet?"

Sasuke almost smiled his smirk became so deep. "You'll see. I just want to get away from here first."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his words, but shrugged her shoulders and went along with him.

The two of them walked around the park for a little while until Sasuke found what he was looking for. There was a secluded little place by the mini-golf course that made the perfect cover.

Sasuke beckoned Sakura to follow him, and while Sakura felt slightly apprehensive at first, she still followed him.

"_What is he thinking?" _Sakura thought frantically. _"Is he gonna…or what if he…what's going through his mind right now, and—crap, crap, crap, don't start blushing! Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush, he probably just wants some privacy…but why would he need privacy…? Unless he wants to…or maybe…argh!! Is he just doing this to drive me insane or something!?" _

Sasuke could tell Sakura was wrapped up in her own thoughts right now, not that he was much different. _"She's probably losing it right now…well, what I plan to do may have already crossed her mind…but she's probably not believing it. I guess I'm going to have to prove her right." _

Sasuke stopped and turned around. They were well covered by now. All he had to do was spit it out. He vaguely wondered for a moment if Naruto had already asked out Hinata. He shoved those thoughts aside as he thought of his main objective.

"So…why are we back here?" Sakura asked, trying to sound like she wasn't so nervous.

Sasuke swallowed hard and then took in a deep breath. "This is a part of me winning the bet."

Sakura eyed Sasuke skeptically. "How so…?"

"Do you have an idea of what I want you to do?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head.

Sasuke took in another deep breath. "I want you…to go out with me."

Sakura stared at Sasuke for a moment, disbelieving. It took a moment for the words to sink in, and once they did, her face flushed.

"R-really?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke couldn't entirely tell whether she was happy or feeling something else, so he simply nodded.

Sakura surprised him when she leapt on him and tackled him with a hug.

"You don't need a bet to get me to do that!" Sakura exclaimed merrily.

Sasuke was a little shaken by her enthusiastic reply, but hugged her back nonetheless.

Sakura pulled away to look Sasuke in the face, and then she moved in and kissed him. Sasuke eagerly replied, and the new couple remained like that for a while.

Thump!

Sasuke and Sakura pulled apart, and looked back towards where they had come into their private area. Ino was laid out on the ground, unconscious. The two were confused to say the least, and soon walked over to the blond.

"…What's up with her?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Search me…."

"Hey!" A voice called from the right.

Naruto and Hinata came up to the two hand in hand. Sakura grinned when she noticed this. "Ooh, look who's been getting close."

Hinata blushed and looked at the ground. Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, like coming out of a hidden little area doesn't make you two look suspicious."

"Eh, I guess you got us there." Sakura giggled.

"Wait…" Naruto started. "So are you two…?"

"Yep; and obviously you…."

"You got it. And Ino…."

"Good question…."

"I'm not following…." Sasuke stated.

Sakura giggled. "So everybody's together, and Ino fainted. I wonder what that's all about…."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Last time we saw her she was yelling something about seeing Shikamaru and Temari making out, and freaking out since we were doing the same thing."

"My guess is Ino saw us, then, and just lost it."

"I bet…." Naruto laughed.

"Hey! Konoha High students! Time to get on the bus!" A teacher exclaimed from the entrance of the park.

Everyone looked at each other.

"You get the legs, I'll get the hands." Sasuke declared as he looked at Naruto.

"Awe, why do I always get the feet?" Naruto whined.

"Shut up and do it, Dobe."

The girls laughed as the guys picked up Ino, and they all made their way over to the entrance of the amusement park.

**THE END**

**Wow…that was long. (The chapter, but the story was, too.) I can't remember who asked for it, but somebody asked me to make the chapter longer, and I did it! Though I hadn't intended to…everything just kept going. Well, next up is the epilogue! I have ideas…and then we say good bye to this story, and hello to the next one! (Which will be an oneshot.) Well…I don't have a whole lot to say here…this thing's already long enough! I hope you people enjoyed! More coming when I can!! **


	9. Heading Home EPILOGUE

**Epilogue- Heading Home**

**To: Saku-chan  
From: Ino-rose**

OMG a flying bird!!

**To: Ino-rose  
From: Saku-chan**

No shit, Ino, they all do that

**To: Saku-chan  
From: Ino-rose**

No!! Penguins! Dodo birds!! How do u text and not look?!

**To: Ino-rose  
From: Saku-chan**

Because it's like a keyboard…many people can type without looking at it.

**To: Saku-chan  
From: Ino-rose**

Just stop ogling at Sasuke!! It's making me jealous!!

**To: Ino-rose  
From: Saku-chan**

I thought you were over him after sophomore year.

**To: Saku-chan  
From: Ino-rose**

I am, but EVERYBODY but me has a boyfriend they're staring at now!!!

**To: Ino-rose  
From: Saku-chan**

So ur not dating Sai? Then y r u next 2 him?

**To: Saku-chan  
From: Ino-rose**

Because I plan 2 seduce him!! Then I won't b alone in this couple-filled world!!

**To: Ino-rose  
From: Saku-chan**

Right, have fun w/ that. I'm gonna go now.

**To: Saku-chan  
From: Ino-rose**

The bus driver doesn't allow people 2 make-out on the bus!!

**To: Ino-rose  
From: Saku-chan**

I wasn't planning 2!! ///

**To: Saku-chan  
From: Ino-rose**

Oh, it's crossed ur mind, don't deny it!

**To: Ino-rose  
From: Saku-chan**

Just leave me alone….  
~*~

Sakura huffed, and put away her phone. She had no intention to reply if Ino sent yet another random text message.

"So Ino's really buying for attention?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, but I won't answer anymore." Sakura replied.

"So why did you blush a minute ago?"

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment, but she tried to put on an innocent face. "Girl stuff, nothing to worry about."

Sasuke didn't seem to want to press after the words "girl stuff", and proceeded to look out the window for a couple moment.

Sakura giggled. "See, I told you you'd never say anything a girl would."

"That form of 'girl talk' is on a completely different level from our previous conversation." Sasuke responded.

Sakura giggled even more. "But guys can wear make-up! That classifies as something more on the feminine side."

"Yeah, maybe, but we wouldn't sit around and _talk _about it."

"How do I know that? I wouldn't be surprised if you do."

"Are you saying _I _wear make-up?"

"No, maybe, I don't know, but didn't a guy come up to you before and ask if you liked his eyeliner?"

Sasuke gave Sakura an incredulous look. "How did we get on this conversation?"

"Ha, I was right!"

"I didn't say anything on that."

"But you're trying to change the subject! That leads me to believe you are trying to deny or hide the truth! I win!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment his cellphone went off, signaling a new message. He pulled out his phone.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Hey lovebird! R u and Saku fighting?! R U LOSING!?! Show some man guts!!  
~*~

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but one glance over at Sakura and he knew he'd better take this moment of silence, and hopefully change the subject right afterwards.

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

Shut up, Dobe, and we're not fighting. And u r 1 2 talk, u have been flirting w/ Hinata the whole ride home.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Like u haven't! B4 this all u and Sakura were doing was making googly I's each other!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

Shut up…I'm serious.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

HA! U DIDN'T DENY IT!! I WIN!!  
~*~

Sasuke mentally cursed at having the same logic used against him twice in the last five minutes.

Bing!

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Hey, Teme, u should change your cell name from emo-freak (ha! New nickname!) to Saku-chan'sSparkleSparkle!!

**To: RamenKing  
From: WillKillUJackass**

STFU  
~*~

Down where Naruto sat, he practically choked on his own laughter. Hinata gave him a couple of odd or concerned looks, but eventually decided not to press when Naruto started replying to a text message.

**To: WillKillUJackass  
From: RamenKing**

Don't send Sakura a text w/ that screen name, or she really will kill u!! XDDDD

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

Happy now, Dobe?

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Not till I see Saku-chan'sSparkleSparkle!!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

Know what…I h8 u…. I really do.

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Come on! No flirting! I don't roll that way and we both have girlfriends!!

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

U r not gonna make it home…u do realize that?

**To: DarknessAvenger  
From: RamenKing**

Well, maybe Sakura won't w/ how horny u r.  
~*~

Sasuke had to try really hard to resist getting up and hitting Naruto upside the head at that instant. He unconsciously gripped his hands harder, one of which had been holding Sakura's hand.

"Ow, you're affecting the circulation here. What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke immediately let go of Sakura's hand, and also nearly dropped his phone.

"Nothing…just the Dobe," Sasuke responded.

Sakura nodded and twined together their fingers like they had been before. "What's he been saying? Has he been talking non-stop about having a girlfriend now?"

"Hn, I wish that was what he was blathering about. Instead I'm being subject to his crappy jokes."

"Here, hand me the phone." Sakura instructed, and held out her free hand.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her order.

"Just do it. I can get Naruto to shut up."

"You're not gonna say anything that the Dobe will hold over my head for thinking it was me talking, are you?"

Sakura shook her head. "You'll be fine. I just don't want to bother getting my phone out right now."

Sasuke handed Sakura his phone, and she immediately began to text. When she finished, she hit send.

"That should do it." Sakura beamed.

A bit down, Naruto pulled out his phone as he was alerted about a new message.

**To: RamenKing  
From: DarknessAvenger**

Naruto, it's Sakura, if u want 2 kiss Hinata at all 4 the next 2 weeks, I'd consider shutting up.  
~*~

Naruto stared at the message for a moment, and then quickly put away his phone. While it was fun to mess with people, once it got to Sakura and violence, it was best to stop. Not kissing Hinata for two weeks was a price he knew she could dish out, and one he did not want to pay.

Thinking of Hinata, Naruto turned and saw said girl as she stared out the window. He grinned, such an outcome to the day was definitely not what he had expected. He knew that Sakura would have said yes to Sasuke, but he honestly thought his below-the-belt area may have been damaged or Hinata would faint for the stunt he pulled, but everything turned out alright.

Naruto looked around and spotted Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was asleep, again, but he apparently decided to do it against Temari, who looked blissfully triumphant over the action. He didn't even think Ino could faze her now.

"Hey Hinata…." Naruto announced suddenly.

Hinata seemed to pull out of a trance as Naruto spoke. She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Do you think it's always going to be like this after today?"

"I don't get what you mean…."

"Do you think the people we're with today will be the same people we're with years from now? I mean, we're all going to college next, who knows what'll happen."

Hinata looked down at her lap. "I…I don't know…but I…I really hope so…Naruto."

Naruto grinned and looked up. He could see the back of Sasuke and Sakura's heads. Sakura had her head leaned over on Sasuke's shoulder, who in turn seemed to have an arm around her.

"Yeah, me too…after all…who else can make such a field trip so interesting?"

**THE END (officially)**

**And that's a wrap! I realized a couple things…one, I screwed up. In a chapter I said that Sasuke was going to pay for Sakura's meal, then in the next one with them Sakura said she had paid…whoops. I guess I lost track seeing as in between that I'm pretty sure there was a whole chapter of TemaShikaIno. Excuse the mistake! And another realization…on the poll I put up I accidentally put in the story I'm writing next! (I already deleted it, though. Thankfully there were no votes on it.) I told myself I would do this epilogue, and then I would do the next one, THEN I would write according to the poll. (Which, last I checked, seems to have a popular demand in "blackmail", but that's good because that one will be **_**hilarious**_**!) Well, I do hope you people enjoyed! It'll take a while until I can get up a new update…school, and life, and blah…but I shall try! (Hopefully that doesn't curse me again.) Till then! **

**Sorry this took longer than expected…fanfiction didn't let me on for a whole day, and then it wouldn't let me upload this!! **


End file.
